1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a composition for removing a photoresist and a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor substrate using the composition. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a composition for removing a photoresist which can be used in the manufacture of a thin-film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor substrate using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin-film transistor substrate (“TFT substrate”) includes a thin-film transistor, an insulating layer protecting the thin-film transistor, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the thin film transistor. The insulating layer includes a contact hole exposing an output electrode of the thin-film transistor, and the pixel electrode makes contact with the output electrode through the contact hole.
When an inorganic layer including an inorganic material is formed on the TFT substrate, the inorganic layer may be undesirably thick. In order to provide a thinner inorganic layer, the insulating layer may further include an organic layer with the inorganic layer. A surface characteristic of the organic layer can be important because the organic layer planarizes the TFT substrate, and the pixel electrode is formed on the organic layer. However, uniformly forming the organic layer on an entire surface of the TFT substrate is difficult, and thus a rework process is performed in order to provide an organic layer having suitable surface characteristics. When the organic layer is confirmed to be defective after forming the organic layer, the defective organic layer is removed and a new organic layer is secondly formed on the TFT substrate in a rework process.
In removing the defective organic layer, when the defective organic layer is not entirely removed, a reliability of the secondly formed organic layer may be decreased so that the rework process may be repetitively performed. In addition, the output electrode may be corroded by a stripping composition for removing the organic layer, decreasing desirable characteristics of the thin-film transistor because the output electrode is already exposed through the contact hole in removing the organic layer.
The thin-film transistor is generally formed using a photolithography process. In the photolithography process, after a photoresist composition as a photosensitive material is coated, exposed, and developed to form a photoresist pattern, a lower thin film disposed under the photoresist pattern is etched using the photoresist pattern as an etch-stopping mask to form a thin film pattern. After forming the thin film pattern, the photoresist pattern is removed using a stripper. Commercially, the photoresist pattern is removed using a stripper which includes an amine compound as a main component regardless of a type of the photoresist composition. However, the stripper including the amine compound is limited in its ability to remove the photoresist pattern, depending on the type of the photoresist composition, and the stripper undesirably corrodes metal. Thus there remains a need for an improved composition for removing a photoresist, and methods of manufacturing thin film transistors using the composition.